TSquad
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: The girls of TSQUAD Gosalyn, Misty and Rosie each tell their point of views on how they met and became the TSquad! Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

T-Squad

Chapter 1: Gosalyn POV

The scene is late at night in St. Canard and the T-Squad along with the Justice Ducks is sitting near a camp fire. Darkwing is telling the story on how he and the Justice Ducks defeated Nega Duck again. "And there we was." He said.

"Boring." Gosalyn yawned.

"What do you mean boring? It's the most exciting story!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe for the first hundred times. But come on dad. That story is so old! Nobody cares about that anymore. We know how it ends. And it's too early for a bed time story." Gosalyn said.

"Oh really? Then do you have a story you would like to share?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. And it's much better then you're old story. Mine has adventure, comedy, romance and action. Everything rolled up in one great story."

Rosie gasped. "Oh is this the one where you fell in love with Vic?" She asked.

Drake spat out his drink.

"What?! Vic is too old for you Gosalyn! He's 17 and you're 15!" Darkwing exclaimed.

Gosalyn glared over at Rosie. "No! Not that one. And I'll tell you that one later dad. But the story that I was thinking about it. Is how me and my girls met and became the T-Squad." Gosalyn said.

Rosie blinked and looked down. "I didn't really care for that one." She said sadly.

Misty and Gosalyn hugged. "Oh, Rosie. You know how it ends." Misty said.

"I guess you're right." Rosie said.

Gosalyn laughed. "Cool. Anyways. Since the first part is mostly about me. I'll go first and Misty, Rosie." She said.

They nodded their heads. "Alright, now gather around people. It all started a couple of years ago… It all started when dad bailed out on a trip to the water park and took wrong turn." Gosalyn trailed on.

"Hey, do you know how much tickets are these days?" Darkwing asked.

Scene changed to years back Gosalyn and Drake are in the car driving.

"Dad, you are such a cheep skate!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What? The tickets are too expensive there. And besides I have to drop something off anyways." He said.

He pulled up to a garage again. "No, stay in here until I get back." He said pulling the keys out of car.

"Why? What are you hiding?" She asked.

"It's a secret S.H.U.S.H. hero training school." Drake said.

Gosalyn gasped. "Really? Keen gear!" She exclaimed.

She was about to hop out when Drake locked the door. "I don't think so Gos. You stay put. And don't get in any trouble." He said walking away.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Really. What kind of person does he think I am?" She asked.

Drake popped up behind her. "Do I have to remind you about the peanut butter and the floor wax in the VCR again?" He asked.

"That was an accident again pops. I didn't mean to do it." She said.

"Just stay put. And I will be back." He said walking away.

Gosalyn is just sitting in the car looking bored, ticked off.

"Big deal, so it's a totally cool secret hero training school. Filled with kids who are training for crime fighting. Does that mean that I'm going to let curiosity get the better of me? You bet!" She exclaimed.

She unlocked the door and headed out.

Darkwing is inside and see's Morgana with her student Misty. They haven't seen each other in a while. Thought it was for the best after the break up a few years back.

"Okay Misty, let's see you try it one more time." Morgana said.

Misty sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, here goes nothing." She said.

She took a deep breath and chanted a spell and Darkwing walked behind them. Caused Mystic to jump little and turned Drake into a yak.

"Ahem." Drake said.

The two some looked behind and Mystic blushed. "Ooops, sorry about that." Mystic said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Drake said.

Morgana sighed. "Mystic why don't you go looking around." Morgana said.

Mystic nodded her head and walked away. Morgana turned Darkwing back to normal.

"Sorry about that Dark." Morgana said.

"Oh it's okay. Cute kid." He replied.

"Yeah she is. So are you here with Gos?" She asked.

"Yeah, right. I'd have a nervous break down every time that she would come here." Drake said.

The door opened and Gosalyn peaks through and gasped.

"Whoa! Totally Epic! I better get into outfit." She said.

She hid behind a corner and got into her Quiverwing outfit. "Good thing I never leave with out it." She said.

She's walking around the school and sees all the hero in training. "Now this is my kind school." She said.

Just then Griz walked up to her. "Ahem. Are you new here?" He asked.

Gosalyn looked up and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm the Quiverwing Quack. And I thought that I would try it out." She said.

"Come with me. So I get you sighed up." He said.

Him and Gos walked around and Gosalyn is just so amazed by all of this.

'Keen gear!' Gosalyn thought to her self.

They stopped in a door. "J. Gander will sign you up for classes." He said.

Gosalyn walked into the office and he closed the door.

J. Gander walked out of the office. "So you must be Quiverwing huh?"

"That's me. And I must say I am really excited to be here." She said.

J. Gander smiled and typed her name on the computer. "Okay, Quiverwing. Here's you're schedule. And I'll show you around." J. Gander said.

He handed her the slip and she gasped. "Totally epic!" She exclaimed.

"Now you know that this is just a trail for all the kids. The trail is for a week. And by the end of the week we'll let you know."

"Awesome!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

J.Gander and Gosalyn walked out of the office and began walking around.

They spotted Darkwing and Morgana in the hall way still. "Hey Darkwing." Gosalyn said walking past him.

"Oh hey Quiverwing." Darkwing said.

He then paused and ran towards them. " Excuse me J. Gander. But may I have a word with the new student?" He asked.

"Why sure Darkwing. Looking forward to have here Quiverwing."

"Same here J.Gander." Gosalyn said.

J. Gander walked away and Drake narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Gosalyn, didn't I tell you to wait in the car?" He asked.

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah, right. And miss this? There's no way I'm not missing this." She said.

Drake mumbled something to himself. "Alright, since you sighed up. I'll let you do this just for the day."

"Alright! You're the coolest dad! I gotta explore this place out before first class begins! Later!" She exclaimed.

She took off running and Drake just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh boy. This isn't going to go well." He said.

Gosalyn is walking around the building when she spotted a huge box in a corner.

"Whoa, what is this?" She asked.

She ran to it and tried to open it up. "I bet it's a bunch of new equipment." She said trying to open it up.

Misty came walking by and spotted Gosalyn. "Uh.. what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to open this box." Gosalyn said.

"Is it your's?" Misty asked.

"No. I just found it." She said.

"Then why are you trying to open it up?"

"Cause I want to see what's inside duh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Let me out!" A voice exclaimed from inside the box.

Gosalyn screamed and ran behind Misty. "You okay?" Misty asked.

"What was that?" Gosalyn asked.

"Only one way to find out." Misty said.

Misty walked up to the box and placed her hand on it. "LET ME OUT!" The voice exclaimed again.

Misty gasped and put her hood over her head.

The box then exploded open and inside was teenage robot standing there.

"Happy Birthday!" The robot said.

Misty and Gosalyn both looked at each other confused and back at her.

"Um.. why was you in the box?" Misty asked.

"Easy travel." Rosie said.

Gosalyn gasped and walked over to her. "Whoa cool! You're a robot! Keen gear!" She exclaimed.

Rosie smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. My names Robot girl."

"Quiverwing." Gosalyn said.

The two girls shacked hands and Misty walked up to them. "Mystic." She said.

"Nice to meet you girls. So whose you're mentor?" Rosie asked.

"Mentor?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah, who sighed you up?" Misty asked.

"Oh. Uh.. Darkwing Duck is my mentor." She said.

Mystic paused and turned to her. "Are you for real? Morgana always told me that he couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag." Mystic said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Gosalyn asked.

"Morgana told me that he has a huge ego and this was beneath him."

"How do you know Morgana?" Gosalyn asked.

"She's my mentor."

Gosalyn gasped at that. "Whoa. You're witch?" She asked.

"A witch in training. I don't know how to control powers yet." Mystic said.

"Cool." Gosalyn said.

Hours of past and Darkwing is waiting for Gosalyn by the doors.

"Where is she? I told her to meet me here after class was over with." He said.

Gosalyn then showed up behind him, "Hey dad." She said.

Drake gasped and jumped 10 feet in the air when she did that. "Ahh! Gosalyn don't do that!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn laughed. "Sorry dad." She mussed.

"Well come on, now you had you're fun for the day. Cause tomorrow it's back to normal." He said.

"Are you kidding?! They love me! They want me to come back again." Gosalyn said.

"WHAT?!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah, they said that I'm the best student." She said proudly.

Drake was about to say something when Lighting and J. Gander walked past them.

Lighting is a 17 year old boy (Vic). "See ya tomorrow Quiverwing?" Lighting said.

"You bet Lighting." Gosalyn replied.

She waved to him and Drake just looked at her. "Don't even think about it Gos." He said.

Gosalyn looked back at him. "Think about what? I just said hi." She said.

"Yeah, but that was more then a hi. It was a hi." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Dad, you really need to get a life." She said.

The two walked out of the building and into the Thunder Quack. "I'm sorry Gos. But you're not coming back here." He said.

"That's not fair! I'm the best student they have! And just because you think that I can't handle it.."

"No, it's not that. I know you can handle. It's just that well if anything would have happened to you. I don't know what I'll do." He said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I hear you dad. Tell you what how about you come and watch me tomorrow for the course. And then tell me no." She said.

"Oh no. You don't get to make a deal. I'm the one that gets to make the deal. And my final answer is NO!" He said.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him and started to hold her breath.

Drake chuckled. "If you think that's going to work. You are sadly mistaken. I am un shaken." Drake said.

Gosalyn had started to turn blue.

Minutes later they arrived back at home and Gosalyn is telling Honker her news.

"Honk, this is so cool! I'm actually going to a hero training school! After regular school! It's going to be so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Just templar Gos. Cause you know all the students are on trail basis."

"Yeah, yeah. I know dad. But it's so cool! You should try out too Honk." Gosalyn said.

"Wait a minute Gos. You can't just invite anybody to it." Drake said.

"It's Honker my side kick arrow kid." Gosalyn said.

"Still, you know the only reason why you got in. Is because I'm you're mentor." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed and turned to Honker. "Sorry Honk, I tried." She said.

"It's okay Gos. I'd rather be at regular school." He said.

"You're so odd. Rather going to a totally cool hero school. You want to be a normal person?" She asked.

"Yeah, I like being normal." He said.

"Yeah, I can tell." She mussed.

It's the next day at that school…

Gosalyn and the others are standing in the training area. She's up against Mystic and Rosie on the course. "Alright girls pick you're transportation." J. Gander said.

Gosalyn being the only normal one picked the black and gold rocket board . "Kean gear! Rocket board!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed it walked back to the other girls. "Good luck girls." Gosalyn said.

She jumped on her board and waited for the whistle to blow. Darkwing is standing with Giz and Morgana watching the girls. The whistle blow and off they went.

Boulders and fires had going off behind them. Gosalyn is ahead of the girls with Mystic and Robot girl behind her.

Robot girl had got stuck on course and couldn't get free. "I'm stuck!" She exclaimed.

Gosalyn heard that and was so close to the finish line. She quickly turned back to help Robot girl. Mystic had spotted her as well and went back to help.

"Hang on Robot girl. We're coming." The girls said.

Rosie looked at them shocked. "You're helping me?" She asked.

"Looks like it doesn't." Gosalyn said.

Darkwing has tears in his eyes watching his baby girl with it. "That's my baby girl." He cried.

J. Gander was amazed by how well the girls had gotten well on the course.

"My the girls sure do work well as a team don't they?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads and watched the girls run to the finish line.

"And it's a three way tie!" J. Gander said.

"Cool." Gosalyn said.

"You three should team up together." He replied.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Sorry, but I rather get more training before joining a club." She said.

She picked up her rocket board and headed over to the boys.

Mystic sighed and put her hood back on. "Yeah and I'm not much of a team member." She said.

She went invisible and flew away. Robot girl just sat there and watched them walk away.

"I wouldn't mind being on a team." She said.

She sighed and walked to Gizmo Duck.

Darkwing looked at Gosalyn talking to all the boys. And decided to head over to see what's going on.

"Ahem, don't you boys have other girls to talk to?" He asked.

The boys scattered away and Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him. "What did you do that for?" She asked.

"There boys Gos."

"And you're point is…." She trailed on.

"Well there boys. And I know what they'll thinking when they see a young girl like you." He said.

"You let me hang out with Honker. And he's a boy." She replied.

"Well that's different. He's Honker." He said.

Gosalyn's Voice Over: And of course dad was being totally over protective of me." She said.

Scene is back at the camp fire.

"Hey, they was looking at you like an object!" Drake exclaimed.

"What are you going to do when I start having a boyfriend? Spy on me when ever I go anywhere?" She asked.

"Hmm… that's a good idea. Thanks for mentioning it Gos." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Uh oh. Gotta pee. Mystic take over." She said.

She got up and headed to the ladies room.

"That's okay, we'll wait till you get back Gos." Mystic said.

The gang just sat there in silence waiting for Gosalyn to come back.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mystic's turn

They're waiting for Gosalyn to come back from using the restroom.

Drake sighed and looked at the watch. "Misty why don't you go ahead. If we're going to listen to you're story. We might as well go through it all." He said.

Misty closed her spell book and floated back down to the logs and sat down.

"Anyways, after the course was over with and we went our separate ways. We didn't know that Quacker Jack was up to something." She said.

Scene changed to Quacker Jack's hideout in the sewer-

"Oh I don't get it Mr. Banana brain. What's wrong with my new teen toys that I made?" He asked.

"Gee, maybe you should find some teens and find out."

Quacker Jack gasped. "You're genius Mr. Banana Brain! But where will we find teens?" He asked.

Mystic and Morgana are walking around the school. "Misty, you really should try to get to know the others." Morgana said.

"Why bother? I'm not like them. And you heard Quiverwing. She doesn't want to be in a team." Mystic said.

As they walked past the grate a paper from her book flew out and landed down to Quacker Jack.

"What's this?" Quacker Jack asked. He reached over and picked it up. "We're going to a high school Mr. Banana Brain!" He laughed.

MVO: So he put his plan into action. And we didn't know anything of the sort. Morgana and I came back from the walk. Gos was hanging out with Vic and…" Misty said.

"WHAT?! You were "hanging out" with Vic? What does that mean exactly?" Drake asked.

"It means that I was just talking to him! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake just raised an eyebrow at that. "It better not!" He exclaimed.

"May I continue?" Misty asked looking at the two some.

"Yeah go ahead Misty." Gosalyn replied.

"So like I w as saying… It was in between classes when.." She trailed on.

-Back at the school-

Quacker Jack sneaked into the school.

"It's play time!" He exclaimed.

The kids just looked at him strange. "Wow, they really need to update their security system." Robot girl said.

Vic and Gosalyn looked at each other. "He's not the smartest bulb in the bunch is he?" Vic asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Nope going to a hero training school surrounded by SHUSH agents. Not his best move." She replied.

"Come on, let's go get him!" Vic said.

Gosalyn paused at that for a minute. "Um.. okay." She said. She battled Quacker Jack before. But that was with her dad. Who was no where in sight.

"Let's rock and roll!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty, Rosie followed the two some over to Quacker Jack.

"Alright, you got to be the dumbest villain ever! Going to a hero school?" Vic said.

"Oh, I'm not here to hurt you kids. I just want you're help on something." Quacker Jack said.

Everybody but Gosalyn looked at him strange. "Don't listen to him guys! He's the demented duck Quacker Jack part of the fearsome five." Gosalyn said.

"It's that kind of talk that put my business out. But with you're kids help. I can get back on my feet. With my new and approved Teen toys." He said.

"Nothing can be new and approved Quacker Jack. First if it's new then it can't be approved. And if it's approved then it's not new. Besides we're not going anywhere!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She looked around and saw that only her and Mystic were the only ones standing there.

While Vic and Rosie took off with Quacker Jack. "Wow, they're not the smartest ones either." Gosalyn said smacking her forehead.

Quacker Jack's teeth came running at them. "Aah!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They trapped the girls into a corner. "You don't scare me! I've seen scarier teeth on a rusty zipper." Gosalyn said.

Misty looked at Gosalyn and sighed and used her powers to zap them into pieces.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Gosalyn exclaimed

"Thanks, what are we going to do about Lighting and Robot girl?" Misty asked.

"We don't have time to get help. We're going to have do it our selves. Now come on, we don't have time to loose!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She grabbed her rocket board and the two took off.

With Quacker Jack, Lighting and Robot girl.

He's looking over at Robot girl amazed. "Wow, I can make you into a great toy!" He exclaimed.

"Um.. I don't want to be a toy. I don't even want to a robot." Rosie said.

"Aww it will be fun." Quacker Jack said.

Vic picked up a new toy and looked at it. "How much is this?" He asked.  
"300.00." Quacker Jack replied.

Vic was shocked to hear that. "300.00?! For a toy that I can get for 10 at the toy store? Come on Robot girl let's get out of here." He said.

The two started to walk away when his teeth surrounded them. "Ha! You think that those can stop me? Try and catch me!" He exclaimed.

Just like that Vic showed him why he's called Lighting. Running past the teeth in flash.

Rosie was shocked to see him run like that. "Whoa, no wonder Quiverwing likes you." She said.

Vic stopped in his tracks and looked over at her.

"She likes me?" He asked.

Then Quacker Jack's jump rope rapped around him, Rosie's battery went dead.

With the girls Misty and Gosalyn..

Searching the sewer for the missing teens.

Misty is telling Gosalyn her past. "So anyways, Morgana saved me from my father." She said.

Gosalyn was shocked to have Misty talk about her past. She totally picked Mystic out different. "Wow Mystic. I didn't know that we have a lot in common." She said.

Mystic looked at her confused. "How so?" She asked.

"Well you see Darkwing my mentor. Saved my life just liked Morgana did. He also gave me a home." She said.

"Wow, so you're like family huh?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah you can say that." She replied.

The two some looked at each other and smiled. "So what's going on with you and Lighting?" Misty asked.

"Nothing, we're just friends. Besides like my dad will let me start dating. He wouldn't let me date until I'm married. And that's even questionable." She mussed.

"Over protective? And how does he expect you to get married if you don't date? That's really confusing." Misty said.

"I know. He's so over protective of me. That he has to do a back ground search of all of my friends." She said.

Drakes Voice Over: "Hey! They could be hiding something!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn took her smore and shoved it in her mouth. "Like what?" She asked.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full! I don't know. But I'd rather be safe then sorry." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Ahem, may I continue?" Misty asked.

"Yeah dad stop interrupting!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty shook the thoughts out of her head. "So me and Gosalyn were still searching to find his hide out." She said.

-Back with the girls in the sewers-

"God, why do all the bad guys have to hide in the sewers? It smells like ass down here." Gosalyn whined.

"Don't know. Maybe it's because it fits their personality. One rat deserves another." Mystic said.

Gosalyn chuckled and turned to her. "Oh my god. Did you just make a joke?" She asked.

"Yeah." Mystic replied.

"That's a good one. I wish that I came up with it first." She said.

The two girls laughed and walked down the sewer they saw Robot girl and Vic tied up.

"There they are!" Misty exclaimed.

Gosalyn paused and looked to see Quaker Jack was. "I think we can get to them with out Quacker Jerk seeing us." She said.

"Really? You think so?" Quacker Jack asked behind them.

The girls paused and looked up at him. "After them!" He exclaimed.

The girls took off running with the teeth behind him.

Back at the school

Gizmo Duck walked up to Darkwing and Morgana.

"Have you guys seen Robot girl?" He asked.

"No, But now that you have mentioned it. Mystic is missing too." Morgana replied.

Darkwing thought about it and sighed. "Which means Quiverwing is missing too. That kid can't finish anything. I knew that this was going to happen. I think I know where they went. I'll be back don't worry." He said.

Darkwing left the building and Morgana just sighed.

Back with the girls..

They're all chained together putting Quacker Jacks toys together.

"This is totally insane! If I wanted new toys I would just buy them. Not make them." Robot girl said.

Mystic sighed and used her new powers to put them together. "Why doesn't that jerk just keep his money and call it even?" She asked.

Quacker Jack comes bouncing by. "Book keeping." He said.

Gosalyn watched as he bounced away and threw the toy on the floor.

"Well I don't know about you girls. But I'm sick and tired of his fancy book keeping. I say we bust out of here!" She exclaimed.

"How Quiverwing? We're totally surrounded by his toy teeth." Mystic said.

Gosalyn paused and looked around at the teeth. "Oh yeah. Don't worry, I'll think of an idea." She said.

At the house

The chairs start moving and Drake is in them, He got up and headed to the stairs. "GOSALYN! Thanks for telling me that you were leaving!" He exclaimed.

There was no answer, he stormed up to her room.

"I told you. That it was too much for…" He trailed on.

He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. "Okay, Gos. You can stop hiding Now." He said.

He walked back down and saw that her shoes wore missing.

"Okay, she's not here." He said.

He then walked over to his phone and dialed her cell phone number.

And only got her voice mail. "Hi, This is Gosalyn Mallard. Leave a message." She said.

Drake rolled his eyes and sighed. "You better have a good reason for leaving the school early. And if I don't see you walk in the door in the next 3 mins! You'll be grounded life and you're allowance will be suspended until further notice!" He exclaimed.

He slammed the phone down and thought about something.

"The pizza joint! I haven't checked there yet!" He exclaimed.

He ran out the door.

With the girls

Gosalyn got an idea. "Duh! If we work together. We can get free." Gosalyn said.

"How do you mean?" Robot girl asked.

"Remember, the course we did earlier? We worked pretty well as a team." Gosalyn replied.

"Yeah, I got you." Mystic and Robot girl replied.

"Good on the count of three. One.. Two.. Three." Gosalyn said.

Mystic then shoved Quiverwing playfully. "Don't touch me!" Mystic exclaimed.

Gosalyn shoved her back. "I didn't touch you." Gosalyn said.

The girls had begun 'fighting' when Quacker Jack walked up to them.

"Stop fighting! You should be putting my toys together not fighting!" He exclaimed.

Mystic and Quiverwing looked at each other and grinned. "You're right. We shouldn't fight each other. We should fight you!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Now robot girl!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Robot girl jumped up and shot him with her lazar gun causing him to fly to the wall.

"Now's our chance!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The girls took off running.

"After them!" Quacker Jack exclaimed.

The girls hid in a corner. "But what about Lighting? We can't just leave him there?" Robot girl asked.

Mystic got a bad feeling about him but just kept it to herself.

"Don't worry we'll come back for him." Gosalyn said.

Drake arrived at the pizza barn. "Ah ha! Their you aren't.." He trailed on.

He looked around to his surprise and he couldn't find her. "Huh?" He asked.

He scratched his head in confuse and walked over to the counter.

"Um.. Excuse me sir. Have you seen a 14 year old girl. Red hair in a pony tail, wearing a pony tail. Purple and black jersey, army pants, high tops, about so high?" He asked.

"Sorry haven't seen her." The guy said.

Drake sighed. "Oh okay. If you see her can you please tell her to get her tail feather home?" He asked.

The guy nodded his head and Drake walked over to the nearest table and sat down.

"If anything has happened to her. I'd never forgive myself." He said.

The girls are still running in the sewers..

"I'm going to have to take showers at least 10 times a day after this." Gosalyn said.

"Tell me about it." Mystic said.

"You humans are so weird." Robot girl replied.

Mystic and Gosalyn paused and looked at each other/ "This coming from a girl whose made of metal?" She asked.

They busted out laughing. "We work well as a team don't we?" Robot girl asked.

"We'll work on the details later. But right now the only thing we need to worry about is. Getting out alive." Gosalyn said.

Mystic paused and sighed. "Morgana's probably is wondering where I am."

"Yeah, Giz is probably thinking the same thing." Robot girl said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Oh, I'm probably grounded for life again." She said.

Mystic and Robot girl looked at each other. "What do you mean again? How many times have you been grounded?" Mystic asked.

"Let's see what is today? Most of life really. Darkwings probably filling up my voice mail by now." She replied.

The teeth were getting closer and Mystic zapped the teeth and ran.

Drake is on the phone again.

"Alright Gos. This isn't funny! You're not here at the pizza barn either. I'm heading back home now. And if you're not there by the time I get there. No comic books for a month!" He exclaimed.

He hung up the phone and was about to get out. But stayed for another slice of pizza.

-At the bon fire-

"Ooh sure. Dad, my life is danger and you stop to get a slice of pizza." Gosalyn said.

"Well… I didn't know where what was going on. And I was getting hungry." Drake said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that and Mystic continued on the story.

The girls are trying to find an away out when Gosalyn smelled pizza,

"What a minute… Pepperoni, olives, thin crust. It's PIZZA! This way gals." Gosalyn said.

The girls ran to the smell and Gosalyn stood up and saw somebody standing on the grate.

"Oh it's no use. Some fat butt is standing on the grate!" Gosalyn said.

Mystic stood next to her and looked up. "That's no fat butt. That's Darkwing." She said.

Gosalyn looked at her and with out thinking called him dad.

"Dad? Hey, dad! Down here dad!" She exclaimed.

Mystic and Robot girl looked at her. "Dad?" They asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Yeah, I'll tell you later. YO POPS!" She exclaimed.

Drake finished the slice of pizza and looked down at his daughter.

"Gosalyn Mallard! You come out of there right now young lady!" He exclaimed.

"I'd be happy to honor you're wishes dad. But some fat butt is standing on the grate!" She exclaimed.

Drake gasped at that. "Don't you talk to you're father that way! You show some respect. Do I really look fat?" He asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and then heard the teeth coming behind them.

Mystic and Robot girl tried to zap them off. But there was too many of them.

"I can't get them all! There's too many!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Yeah and my battery is going low." Robot girl said.

Gosalyn looked back at her dad with fear. "Daad! We're trapped down here! Quacker Jack has us!" She exclaimed.

Just then one of the teeth bits Mystic on the tail. "Ouch!" Mystic replied.

The girls wore dragged away from him.

"Daad!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake watched in fear as his daughter and her friends wore dragged away.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mystic had gotten done with her part of the story and looked over at Robot girl.

"Oh it's my turn huh? Well let's see Quacker Jack had just dragged us away…" She trailed on.

-With the girls-

"Daad!" She exclaimed.

"Gosalyn! I got to go get help. No wait, that will take to long. Looks like Darkwing Duck have to do it himself. I'm coming Gos." He said.

The kids are back in the hideout. Mystic and Quivering are tied up and Robot girl is in pieces.

"And don't even think about trying to escape again. I'm taking away you're toys." Quacker Jack said.

He took Quiverwings arrows and Mystics magic wand and walked away.

"You'll never get away with this Quaker Jack!" Quiverwing exclaimed.

"I think I did." He laughed.

He placed the arrows and wand in the other corner.

Gosalyn and Mystic are struggling to get free. "This is just great! I have a math test tomorrow that I didn't study for." She said.

Mystic rolled her eyes. "You think that you have it bad. Try having three magic spell tests, two potions." Mystic said.

Robot girl then pulled her back together. "Well Gizmo was going to teach me.." She trailed on.

Mystic and Gosalyn gasped and did a double take at her.

"Robot girl? You're back together again?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah?" Robot girl asked.

"Great! Go get the arrows and her magic wand. But first help us out." Gosalyn said.

Robot girl used her buzz saw to get the girls out.

"Thanks. Now where's Lighting?" She asked.

Mystic paused and looked over. "Forget about him Quiverwing. He wants to be here. Now lets go."

Gosalyn looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave a fellow hero in training here."

"Just trust me Quiverwing. He's not worth it. I can sense these things." Mystic said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "What ever. I'm going to go find him. You two can go ahead if you want." Gosalyn said.

She tossed her bows over her shoulder and was about to take off when Mystic stopped her.

"No, if you're staying. Then we're staying. We're a team." Mystic said.

Gosalyn smiled and nodded her head. "Alright." She said.

"I think that I saw him go that way with Quacker Jack." Robot girl said.

"Okay, I'm going to get him. And we'll meet you two outside." Gosalyn said.

Mystic sighed and shrugged. She didn't feel like arguing about it. 'She'll find out soon enough.' She thought to herself.

Gosalyn took off and Mystic didn't move. "Stay put Robot girl. We're not going anywhere." She said.

"But Mystic Quiverwing…"

"Quiverwing needs to know that we're a team now. And we're going to help her." She said.

The two of them followed Gosalyn.

Gosalyn had sneaked into the other room and saw Vic talking to Quacker Jack about something.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about him now?" She asked herself.

"Easy, because he's working with Quacker Jack." Mystic said.

"WHAT?! Lighting is working with Quacker Jack?! And you had a crush on him?" Drake exclaimed.

"Chill dad. I told you. That threes is nothing going on with Vic and Me!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Um.. I hate to interrupt you two. But I can I please go on?" Robot girl said.

Gosalyn looked at the girls with shock. "Didn't I tell you two to wait for me?" She asked.

"Look, Quiverwing J. Gander put us together for a reason. And we're a team." Mystic said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and jumped down from her hiding spot. In front of Lighting.

"Ah! Quiverwing!" He exclaimed.

"Gee. Lighting you seems just a little surprise to see me. Here I came to get you free. But it looks like you already are." She said.

"I uh.. I can explain." Vic said.

"Oh really? This I got to hear? How you got Quacker Jack into the school, got his best students down here. And what's worse is that I thought that you was cool." Gosalyn said.

Lighting just shrugged and Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes and clenched her fist and punched him in the face.

"Nobody! But nobody treats Quiverwing Quack like that. And gets away with that." She said.

-"See dad. I told you that you don't have anything to worry about." She said proudly.

"That's my girl! Show the boys no mercy." Drake said.

"Like I was saying before she hand just pouched Vic in the face.." Robot girl said.

-"You punks are going down." Lighting said holding up his beak.

Mystic shook her head. "Girls, grab my hands. I'll get us out of here." She said.

Gosalyn and Robot girl both held her hands, she turned into ghost mode and transferred them out. Robot girl then tossed a bomb towards the twosome.

Seconds later.. Blue smoke started to show up along with Darkwings into.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the switch that derails you're train." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "A little late pops." She said.

Right when he appeared the three girls ran past him. "Hi dad. Bye dad." Gosalyn said running past him.

"Huh?" Darkwing asked.

Just then the bomb went off and he took off running too.

The girls plus Darkwing are now back at the school. Looking very tired and beat.

"We're just glad that you're girls okay." Morgana said hugging Mystic.

Drake sighed and looked at the clock.

"It's getting late. And I know a certain girl. Who has homework to do." He said looking at Gosalyn.

"Just history. The most boring subject in the world. Just a bunch of stupid dates and stuff. Why do I need to learn it? It's not like I'm actually going to need this stuff in the future." She said.

"You know the deal." Drake said.

Gosalyn yawned. "Fine." She said.

They said goodbyes and headed out.

Hours later..

Gosalyn had just finished her homework and yawned. "It's one am?" She asked.

"Well at least I'll have 5 hours of sleep." She yawned. She turned off her desk light and headed to her bed and laid down. "Sleep my second favorite thing." She said.

The next morning at 5 am…

She's still sleeping in bed when her dad comes walking in and opens the curtains and pulls the covers off her.

"Wake up Gos." He said.

Gosalyn groaned and looked at the clock. "Dad, it's 5 am! I don't have to be at school for another 3 hours. So come back in 2 hours." She said.

"Up! You're training with me starts now." He said.

"Training?! My friends and I just beat Quacker Jack. I think I can have at least one more hour of sleep." She yawned.

"We're going for a 2 mile jog every morning. That is if it's not too much for you." He said.

Gosalyn moaned and talked to herself. "No! No. It's not. I can do it. I'll be down in 2 minutes." She yawned.

"That's my girl." He said.

He kissed her on the head and headed out of the room.

Gosalyn stretched and looked at her bed. "I love you bed." She cried.

Minutes later..

She walked down stairs yawning. And saw Launch Pad sleeping on the couch. "Hey, why does he get to sleep in?" She asked.

"Cause he's not in training Gos." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and then the two of them headed out of the house.

"We're going to jog around the block and then around the doughnut shop, back home." He said jogging ahead of her.

Gosalyn stopped and looked at the nearest bench and laid down on it. "Sleep. My best friend." She said.

She had dozed off for a second when Drake stood up in front of her.

"Ahh! Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe this is too much for you Gos. Maybe you should stick with school/" He said.

"No! I was just resting my eyes. See! I'm up and ready for more." She said.

She stood up and started jogging ahead. Drake just shook his head and went to catch up with her.

Later that morning..

Gosalyn and Honker are now in the hallway at school. Gosalyn could barely keep her eyes open. "Gee Gos. You don't look too good." He said.

"Gee thanks Honk. We were fighting Quacker Jack last night. And then I still have homework to do. So I was up with that till one am. Dad figured it was too much sleep for me. So he woke me up at 5 am. To go jogging with him. I tell you Honk. If I have to do this every morning. I think I want to be just a kid." She yawned.

"Does you're dad know how you feel?"

"What? Are you kidding? Then he'll think that I'm not up for it. And I want to prove to him that I can. I just want a few more hours of sleep." She yawned.

"Well we have History first." Honker said.

"Yea! My favorite subject." She yawned.

They both headed to their first classes and sat down.

The teacher is talking and with in seconds Gosalyn had started snoring.

The teacher glared at her and smacked her ruler on Gosalyn's table.

"Ahh! I'm up!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

The kids laughed and Gosalyn looked up and the teacher handed her a detention slip.

"Great." Gosalyn said.

-"So you was just helping the teacher after school huh?" Drake asked.

"I was going to tell you honest." Gosalyn replied.

"Oh yeah? When? It was 2 years ago!" Drake asked.

"At you're funeral." Gosalyn replied.

Drake grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"Anyways, it wasn't going well for me or Mystic either. I was about to learn a very powerful lesson. That people suck." Rosie said.

Later on..

The girls are back at the school talking and going to Gyz's lecture.

That all the kids have to go to.

"Man, I hope this lecture and course wouldn't go long. I want to go to bed." Gosalyn yawned.

"Yeah us too." The other girls said.

They walked into the class room and saw the course and gasped.

"Whoa!" They said.

They walked over to the nearest kids and waited for the teacher.

"Good evening student. I am professor Gyz. This course will be the ultimate test to see if you're S.H.U.S.H. agent." He trailed on and looked through the kids.

He paused when he spotted Robot Girl. "Oh I see we have a robot with us." He said.

All the kids looked back at her, she just smiled at waved nervously.

"Yeah. She's robot girl. Don't worry she's cool." Gosalyn replied.

He just rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that. Anyways, I'm going to split you up in groups of two. But first I'm going to tell you about my latest missions." He said.

The kids just gathered around him and were amazed at his stories.

"Whoa…" They trailed on.

"Alright now the fun part. Splitting you up in groups. Mystic, Quivering you're a team…" He trailed on.

Everybody was in a team but Robot girl. Who felt left out and looked around.

"Mystic and Quiverwing, you're up first." He said.

The two girls gave each other a high five and ran over to the course and hit the go button.

They did it with perfect timing and landed back down.

"Excellent girls! You're did fabulous!" He said.

"Yes!" The girls said.

After everybody went on it, the class was over with. All but Robot girl went on it.

She walked over to him. "Um.. sir. I hate to bother you. But I would like to try the course." She said.

He just ignored her and cleaned up his stuff.

They're walking out of the class room and Mystic and Quiverwing are talking about the course.

"Man, that was hard." Quiverwing said.

"I wouldn't know. I didn't go on it." Robot girl said.

The two girls paused and looked back at Robot girl.

"Well I'm sure that you get to go on in it tomorrow. We probably just ran out of time." She said.

"He didn't even put me on a team or anything." Robot girl said.

Before they could respond Morgana and the others ran to the girls.

"That's my girl! He just told us how good you girls wore on the course!" Darkwing said.

"I knew that you girls could do it!" Morgana said.

The four of them started talking and Gizmo looked at Robot girl.

"How did you do? He didn't tell us." He said.

She paused and looked down. "I didn't go on it."

"You didn't?" He asked.

Giz thought that it was strange cause everybody had to go on that course.

Gosalyn smiled and turned back on him. "Don't worry Giz. I told her that he probably ran out of time. And she'll most likely get to go on it tomorrow." Gos said.

"I guess.." Giz said.

"Well come on Quiverwing. You have homework to do." Darkwing said.

"Ah.. but.." She trailed on.

"No buts.." Darkwing said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Very well. See you girls tomorrow." She replied.

Her and Darkwing walked away.

"And you have magic spells to learn." Morgana said.

"Whoopee. Bye Robot girl." Mystic replied.

The two of them also walked away.

Robot girl just paused and looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Rosie. I'm sure that you';; have a better day tomorrow." Giz said.

Rosie just sighed and looked back at the ground.

Back at the Mallards house..

The chairs are revolving and Gosalyn and Drake show up.

Gosalyn couldn't stop thinking about Rosie.

"But dad, I'm just saying.." She trailed on.

Drake sighed and looked at his daughter. "Look Gos. I don't like him as much as you. But he's the one a head of the class not me. And I'm sure that there's a good reason why he didn't let Robot girl on the course." He said.

"Which is?" Gosalyn asked.

"Don't you have homework to do before bed?" He asked.

Gosalyn knew where that's coming from and headed up to her bed.

Drake watched her walked away and shook his head. "Honestly if that girl used her brain like this for her homework. I'm sure that she'll be on the honor roll." He said.

The next day..

Gosalyn and Honker are in the hallway again.

"So what do you think Honk?" She asked.

"I don't know Gos. I wasn't there."

"I know. I'm probably thinking too much about it. Anyway, I'll call you after the class tonight." She said.

The two walked away.

The girls are back in the class again and once again Robot girl was odd one out.

She walked over to him. "Um.. I don't mean to cause problems sir. But you seem to forget about me again." She said.

"No I didn't. Quiverwing Mystic you're up again." He said.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look, I'm busy kid." He said.

He walked over to the others and started talking to the kids.

She narrowed her purple eyes and looked at the course. "Well then I guess I'm going to show him what I can do." She said.

She walked to the course and hit go.

Gyz looked back and gasped. "WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Mystic looked at him shocked. "Looks like she's doing the course." Gosalyn replied.

He didn't like that at all and ran to the intercom. "GET OUT OF THEIR RIGHT NOW!" He exclaimed.

Robot girl wasn't used to her new gadgets yet and him yelling at her caused her to panic and she shot a bomb out at him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed.

Her purple eyes widen with fear when she did that and paused.

"That's it! You're down!" He exclaimed.

He hit the off button and she sighed and walked out.

"I am so sorry! I'm just getting used to my new gadgets. It wouldn't happen next time." She said.

He chuckled and looked at her. "You're right. It wouldn't be a next time. I don't need some stupid troq in my class! Hurting the other students!" He exclaimed.

Rosie gasped at that. Gizmo had told her about people like him. But she didn't think she would actually hear it.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robot girl is looking down at the ground and the girls hugged her. "You want me to continue for you?" Gosalyn asked.

She nodded her head and Gosalyn smiled.

"Okay, well needless to say that me and Mystic didn't have any clue what was going on." Gosalyn said.

Robot girl gasped when she heard that. "What did you call me?" She asked.

He just ignored her and walked away.

Robot girl just looked down at the ground as he walked away.

The two other girls came walking up to her. "There you are Ro. Come on, he's going to go over the last mission for the training course." Gosalyn said.

"oh okay." She said.

She followed the girls. "I think that we might have a chance to join this agency!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I know. He keeps saying how good we are." Mystic said.

Gosalyn paused and turned to Robot girl. "You okay?" She asked.

She was about to respond when he showed up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

Gosalyn shrugged and took off after Mystic.

In his class room..

Robot girl is sitting a distance from the others while he was telling the kids about their last mission.

"Ro, you need to come and hear the mission." Gosalyn said.

"I can hear just fine from here. Thanks though."

He grinned at her. "Alright, look. Here's the plane. We're going to outer space and de bomb it. FOWL has placed thousands of bombs out there. And after that we…" He said.

"Cool!" The girls said.

"Yeah cool." Robot girl replied.

They're all in a spaceship when something hit them. "Ahh!" The girls exclaimed.

"Quiverwing! Mystic get to the master controls." He said.

Quiverwing and Mystic gasped and ran to the controls.

Robot girl is just stood there with nothing to do as usual when Griz called for her.

"Robot! I know something that you can do." He said.

Her purple eyes widen and gasped. "Yes? What is it? I'll do everything?" She asked.

"I want you to go out there and move the bombs out of our way." He said.

She just blinked a few times. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Ah, come on. You kind are used to these conditions aren't you? And you're just made out of mental. So they can put you back together in no time."

"Well that is true.. But I.." She trailed on.

"But what? This is you're mission. If you can't handle it. Then you can kiss you're changes with SHUSH goodbye." He said.

She narrowed her purple eyes at him with such anger. "Fine, I'll do it." She said.

She marched off and Mystic heard the conversation from her mind and looked back at them.

"I'll be back Q." Mystic said.

She got up from her seat and floated away. Gosalyn just shrugged it off and looked back at the sky. Griz walked up to her. "Quiverwing, I think that you're my best student." He said.

"Kean gear!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Robot girl is at the back of the space ship getting ready to go out there. When Mystic turns back from ghost mode. "You know you don't have to do this." She said.

Robot girl gasped and turned to her. "It's okay, really. I want to show him that I'm worth it." She said.

"What are you…?" Mystic trailed on.

Just then Griz showed up on the screen. "Get going troq." He said.

Mystic looked at it confused. "Troq? What does he mean by that?" She asked.

Robot girl sighed and paused. "It means nothing." She said.

Robot girl hit the hatch button and floated out. Mystic watched as she floated out and headed back to the others.

"You okay?" Quiverwing asked as she sat down.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

Robot girl then floated up front and they watched her.

"Now don't miss this up troq." He said.

Robot girl moved one bomb, it started beeping off.

"You idiot! You're going to kill us off!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Mystic looked at him confused, Robot girl took the bomb and flew away.

"Robot girl come back!" Mystic and Quiverwing exclaimed.

The bomb went off and the girls gasped. "No!" They exclaimed.

He just stood there with a grin on his face.

"I… can't believe that she's…" Gosalyn trailed on trying hard not to break down.

"I get it safe and you're free to go on." Robot girl said from the intercom.

"Alright! Yeah!" Mystic and Gosalyn cheered for their friend.

"I KNEW she could do it!"

He rolled her eyes at that. 'Great.' He replied.

Robot girl comes flying back in and is little dented up. But still good. Mystic comes running to her. "Alright troqy! I knew you could do it!" Mystic said.

Robot girl narrowed her eyes at her. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" She exclaimed.

Mystic was taken back by that. "But Griz calls you that all the time."

Robot girl paused and sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't make it right." She said.

"Ro? You said it doesn't mean anything."

"No, I said that it means nothing. When Griz calls me that. He means I'm worthless a nothing. Some people think that I'm robot. That I'm not as good as them. At least that's what Gizmo duck had told me before."

"You mean he's been calling you names all this time? And you know that if you punch his lights out. You'll be just confirming what he thinks about you right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Look at me, I'm a witch. And trust me if people find out who my dad is. I get it all the time. Come on, we'll have to tell Quiverwing."

"No, that's okay. This is her dream. I don't want to ruin her dream. We can tell her later."

"No, this isn't her only dream. And trust me she'll want to know now about this. J. Gander but us together as a team for a reason. And if we can't trust her now. Then we'll never trust her. So come on." Mystic said.

Mystic and Robot girl walked away.

-Present-

"You mean to tell me. That he let my 14 year old daughter fly a space ship?" Drake asked.

"Yup. And did it with flying colors." Gosalyn said proudly.

Drake rolled his eyes. "So after mine and Robot girl talk. I knew that Gosalyn had to know about this as well." Mystic said.

With Gosalyn and Griz..

She's so ecstatic that she's driving the space ship. Her dad would never let her do this at all.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you take a break Quiverwing. I'll take over." He said.

Gosalyn smiled and got up, he took the seat.

"Hey girls, you're not going to believe what he just told me." She said.

"Quiverwing, we need to talk to you." Mystic said.

Gosalyn raised an eye brow and walked over to them. "Yeah?" She asked.

Mystic whispered what he said to her. "He's been calling her names…" She trailed on.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

She looked at Robot girl who just looked down.

"Robot girl is this true?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yes, Quiverwing."

"Oh my god. What an ass. Don't worry Robot girl. He will apology to you. I'll make him!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No! Quiverwing, this mission is more important then my feelings."

"That is so not true Robot girl. Nothing is more important then you're feelings. I KNEW that there was something wrong with him! Come on, we're going to talk to Darkwing."  
"NO! I don't want to make a scene of this Quiverwing. I just want to get this mission done and over with." She said.

"Are you sure Ro?" Gosalyn asked.

Robot girl nodded her head. "Yes, very." She said.

Before Gosalyn could respond the space ship was hit again.

"Ahh!" The girls exclaimed.

They look up front and saw another space ship. Quacker Jack with his new trainee Lighting.

"It's play time duckies!" He laughed.

Griz turned back to the girls.

"Girls to you're station!" He exclaimed.

Gosalyn grabbed Robot girls hand. "Come on, we're a team. And it's youre turn to be the leader." She said.

The girls ran to the station and sat down. "What she doing with the controls?" He asked.

"She's flying it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

He didn't like this at all. "What?" He asked.

"Just ignore him, Ro. I know that you can do this." Gosalyn said.

Rosie landed the space ship with no scratched. "Alright, way to go Ro!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Okay, Mystic and Quiverwing go that way. And I'll go by myself to get rid of that bomb." He said.

"I'm going with you." Robot girl said.

"Are you kidding? I don't want you with me."

"I'm not taking no as an answer." She said.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." He said.

Robot girl and Griz took off while Quiverwing and Mystic took off an other way.

Griz is totally ignoring Robot girl while on the mission.

Bombs were coming at them. "Ahh!" She exclaimed.

"If you can't handle this. Then you'll never be a S.H.U.S.H agent." He said.

Robot girl narrowed her purple eyes at him again and used her guns and blew the bombs up. "I can handle it. Can you?" She asked flying ahead of him.

He rolled his eyes and took off after her.

Mystic and Gosalyn are out looking for Quacker Jack and Lighting.

"Can you believe what he said about her?" Mystic asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "Kind of. But I didn't think that he would actually say it to her face."

"I know. So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Gosalyn asked.

"About joining the agency? I mean would you really work with somebody who has those view?" Mystic asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "To tell you the truth. I'm not really sure what I'll do. I mean I have been dreaming about joining this as long as I can remember."

"But is it worth losing Robot girl as a friend?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it." She said.

She walked away and Mystic just looked at her confused.

"I'm not joining." Mystic said.

-Present-

Drake looked at his daughter.

"You had to think about it?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed and shrugged. "Wouldn't you? I mean I wasn't sure if I was going to give up my dream or not." She said.

"I guess you have a point." Drake said.

Gosalyn nodded her head. "Anyways, just when we didn't think that it could get any worse. It did." Gosalyn said.

Robot girl and Griz were looking around the space ship when he stepped on a trap.

A huge glass tube trapped him.

"Ahh!" He exclaimed.

Robot girl turned around and gasped. 'This is typical.' She thought to herself.

"Griz!" Robot girl exclaimed.

"Go! Get help! I don't need you're help!" He exclaimed.

She was about to but knew she couldn't do that. "No, I'm going to help you." She said.

"Are you kidding me? Go! If I can't get out. Then you can't help me." He said.

She punched a hole in the glass. "You don't know what I'm capable of! Just because that you don't value my life. Doesn't mean that I don't value yours! Now give me you're hand!" She exclaimed.

He sighed and gave her his hand, She pulled him out and carried him out.

"Ouch! I'm getting cuts!" He exclaimed.

"It's better then being dead isn't? Trust me I know what it's like to almost die." She said.

Mystic and Gosalyn are waiting for the two of them at the ship. When the bomb went off, saw the two flying back.

"They did it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"No she did," Mystic said.

The two fly over to the girls. "Griz needs medical help."

"We could have told you that." Gosalyn teased.

Back at the school..

Darkwing and Morgana and Gizmo all heard what had happened. And is just standing behind the girls talking to Griz. "I want to thank you kids for you're help." He said.

They all glaring at him. "Don't thank us. Thank Robot girl. She's the one that saved you're sorry butt." Gosalyn said.

He sighed and looked at her. "Uh.. thanks Robot girl. You're not bad for tr… I mean robot. You must be one of the good ones."

Robot girl sighed and looked down. "No, I would of done what any robot would do." She said.

Gizmo duck put his hands on her shoulder. "She's right. In case you forgot. I'm a robot too." He said.

"Hey, I'm trying to apology here." He said.

Mystic stood in font of Robot girl. "Then why does it sound like an insult?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Quiverwing. "I always knew that you was the best. So what do you say Quiverwing? Are you ready to become a member?" He asked handed her a membership.

Gosalyn gasped and looked at it. "Wow, you mean I'm in?" She asked.

"Yup." He said.

Gosalyn looked at it and looked back at her two new friends. "You got to be kidding me? I'm not one to hold my tongue back. Especially after something like this. I had dreamed about this for so long. But lately I have been thinking about something. I don't want to be in a club that wouldn't let my friends be in it. And two I just want to be a kid. So you can take you're stupid membership organization and shove it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Fine! Then you can kiss this goodbye for ever," He said.

"Not entirely. According to the SHUSH manual hand guide. We'll next year to try out. So ha! In you're face! Come on girls, lets get out of here." Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gosalyn and Misty started to walk away but Robot girl just stayed put.

"Aren't you coming Ro?" Gosalyn asked.

"I can't really go in the public." She said.

Mystic and Gosalyn looked at each other and paused.

Just then Gosalyn thought about something. "I know just the thing. Meet me at the pizza place in 30 minutes. And all you're questions will be answers." She said.

She took off and the other girls just looked at each other confused.

Back with Gosalyn and Honker at the tower.

"So, you think you can do it Honk?" She asked.

Honker looked over the plans and nodded his head. "I think so."

"Good! I owe you big time." She said hugging him.

Honker laughed. "You can pay me back by going out with me tonight." He said.

"Yeah right Honk. My dad made it very clear to me. That I can't date until I'm 16 years old. So you're going to have to wait 2 more years." She said.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He said.

-Present-

"Which reminds me dad. Since I'm just a normal 16 year old girl. Can I start having dates now?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake paused and thought about it. "Hmmm… no. I change my mind. You have to be 18 now."

"No fair! I'm a straight A student! I do all my chores, I even go to practices with you. I think I'm able to have a date."

"Well too bad so sad. I'm the parent and that's final!" Drake said.

Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at him.

Robot girl laughed. "This is when I learn how good friends like Misty and Gosalyn are." She said.

3o minutes later…

Mystic and Robot girl are waiting for Gosalyn near the pizza place.

"Where is she?" Mystic asked.

Robot girl shrugged when they spotted Gosalyn and Honker running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late." Gosalyn said out of breath.

The girls just paused and looked at Honker.

"Don't worry about him. He's cool, he's my best friend Honker Muddle foot. And the answer to you're prayers Ro." Gosalyn said.

Robot girl looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Show her Honk/" Gosalyn said.

Honker pulled out a watch. "It's a hologram. When ever you want to go out in public. And not have you're secret identity out. You turn it on. And an hologram of a teenage girl will show up." He said

Robot girl picked it up and placed it on and turned it on. A teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple tank top, baggy jeans and sneakers appeared.

They all gasped. "That bad huh?" Robot girl asked.

Gosalyn and Mystic grinned and shook their heads. "No look." Gosalyn said pulling out her compact.

Robot girl looked at it and gasped. "Oh my god! I'm normal!" She exclaimed.

The three girls hugged each other.

They're at the pizza joint eating…

"Thank you so much girls." Rosie said.

"Don't mention it Ro." Mystic said.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Gosalyn asked.

"I never had such good friends before." Rosie sniffed.

"Now you're stuck with us." Gosalyn said.

"What's going to happen to Griz?" Robot girl asked.

Gosalyn chuckled. "My dad told me that he got demoted to something else. And the reason why I'm so glad not to be in the agency just yet. My dad is taking over that class."

Gosalyn showed them a picture of Griz in his janitor outfit, the girls all laughed at that.

-Present-

The girls are laughing at this. "And from that time on. We have been a team." Gosalyn said.

"Yeah." Misty and Robot girl said.

Drake looked at his daughter. "Ahem, don't you have homework to do?" He asked.

Gosalyn shook her head. "No." She replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really." She said.

The two of them had a stare down and of course she won. "Ha! Told you dad!" She exclaimed.

"Now, there's something I wanted to ask you..." He trailed on.

"Before you say anything dad. I don't know anything about how the Rat catcher. And I wasn't near the bridge at the time." She said,

Drake looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? You said that somebody stole it and that's how it got in the lake." He said.

Gosalyn chuckled and looked down at the ground. "Ooops." She said.

"This punishment was to be good. I used up my last one when she broke my stature." He said.

He started to walk away and Gosalyn gasped. "What?! No, not my video games!" She exclaimed.

She took off after him. "Oh come on dad. It's just the stupid ratcatcher. It's not like I was playing hooky or something." She pleaded with him.

Mystic and Robot girl looked at each other and laughed.

The End


End file.
